My Prince Will Come, Someday
by prettybrightblueeyes
Summary: Clare's parents are still fighting. Eli is her safe haven in her time of need. when everything falls apart for Clare, he is there. what will happen next? sorry, but i suck at summaries. rated T for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there:) my names Sydney, and this is my very first story. Olive my readers:)

Disclaimer: i own nothing. this fact makes me sad.

Chp 1.

Clare's POV

I don't know how long it's been since ive heard nothing but silence. My parents are always fighting! I just need to get away for a few hours to take my mind off of things. I decided to text Eli.

**Can I come over for a few hours? I just need to take my mind off of things at home.**

**-Clare**

While waiting for his response I decided to change my clothes considering I was still in my pajamas from earlier this morning. I went to the closet and picked out something that looked presentable, faded blue jeans and a brown baby doll top with white polka dots, just in case his parents were home. It would be my first time meeting them if they were there. Just then I heard my phone buzz on the dresser. I couldn't help but smile when I read the message.

**Sure thing, Blue Eyes. My parents are home, btw and we just made dinner. You can eat with us! Be there in 10:) **

**-Eli**

There was still fighting going on downstairs, so I slipped on my brown flats, grabbed my purse and headed outside to wait on Eli.

Eli's POV

I was just about to text Clare and ask her over for dinner to meet the folks right before she texted me. I'm happy I can be Clare's safe haven at the times she needs to get away. As I pulled up to Clare's house I noticed her sitting on her steps twirling her hair on her finger. I guess she didn't see me because I had to get out and run up and give her a slight peck on the lips to get her to realize I was there.

"Earth to Blue Eyes!" I said teasingly.

"Oh, Eli. I'm so glad that you're here. My parents, they just won't stop! It just gets old after a while. Thanks for letting me come over."

She leaned in and kissed me again slightly deeper this time, but then pulled away.

"Come on, let's get going." She said, "I can't wait to meet your parents!"

I could already tell that we were in for a long night.

"Clare," I said, "my parents are not at all like me. They like to wear bright colors, and talk a lot."

"Well that isn't such a bad thing. It'll be nice to have a married couple around that doesn't fight constantly." She said.

We had arrived at my house by then, so I hopped out of the car and went to Clare's door.

"M'lady?" I said offering her my hand.

"But of course" she said, taking my hand.

As we strolled up to my front door I pulled her in for a quick hug and whispered in her ear "You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be." She replied with that smile I love so much.

As we entered my house I watched her jaw drop, I guess she really wasn't expecting it to be even close to normal. My house really is the definition of normal, actually. We have the normal beige colored walls, and everything else that is well, normal.

Clare POV-

I couldn't help but let my jaw hit the floor as we walked into Eli's house. Even after the pep talk he had given me as we were riding in Morty; I still expected his house to be somewhat dark. It was nowhere near what I had been thinking of it. It was bright, and cheery with a lot of windows. I pulled Eli in and hugged him quick before we stepped out of the foyer and into the den.

His mom and dad looked rather normal too. His mom was actually really pretty with her shoulder length golden hair and petite figure. Well his dad on the other hand let me just say; now I know where Eli gets his looks from. His dad was tall, and had dark brown, almost black hair and those emerald eyes. Both exactly like Eli.

His mom greeted me first, "You must be Clare! I'm so happy to finally meet you."

"I'm really happy to meet you too Mrs. Goldsworthy." I said and she pulled me in for a hug.

"Oh stop that! Call me Alice. Oh, and by the way you are even prettier than Eli had led us to believe."

"Mom!" Eli hissed.

"Oh you stop that now Eli! Hun, come over here and meet Clare!"

When Eli's father reached me I stuck out my hand and said "Hi, I'm Clare. It's really good to finally meet you Mr. Goldsworthy."

As he shook my hand gently he said "Clare we have rules in this house. There is none of that Mr. and Mrs. business. It makes us feel old. Call me Ben. Were really happy you could come tonight."

"I'm really happy too, Ben." I said. I really like Eli's family. I think I could get used to being here a lot more.

Just as I was having my little thought Alice called me and Eli into the dining room for dinner.

"It smells really good, Alice. What are we having?" I asked.

"Actually, Eli might have mentioned that you liked baked spaghetti, so that's what were having." She said with a smile creeping across her lips.

I turned to Eli, who already had a smirk on his face and gave him a weak slap on the arm.

"Ouch! "He said jokingly.

"How did you know baked spaghetti was my favorite?" I said shocked, because I had never told him before.

"I may have had a little conversation with Ali earlier, before you came over."

"Thank you, Eli. It really means a lot to me." I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before Alice returned with a casserole dish in her hands. "This looks so good, Alice. Thanks so much for having me over."

"Oh it's no problem. We haven't seen Eli so happy in months. Any girl he's fond of, were fond of too." She said.

So we all dug in and had a nice dinner conversation. I could already tell this was going to be a nice night. I liked his family and they liked me. Could it get any better?

Well, do you like it? i already have chapter 2 written. 3 reviews and i'll post it:) love ya'll. Sydney:)


	2. Chapter 2

Ya'll are great:) thanks so much for liking my story:) heres chapter 2!

Chp. 2

Clare POV

I had a really nice time with the Goldsworthy's. They seem like a family that really loves each other, and since Eli's older sister Olivia is away at college he is the only one left they have to worry about. Their house is really warm and cozy too. It feels more like a home than my perfectly clean house that looks like no one has ever lived in.

"Clare!" Eli said, "Want to come up and see my room? I promise that it won't bite."

"Okay! Let's go." I said happily. Then I bounced up the stairs and followed Eli to his room.

"Is it this one?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Yeah, it is." He replied, "And remember, it won't bite. Just go on in."

"Okay "I said. As I was walking into Eli's room my jaw dropped for the second time tonight. Eli's room was amazing! It was kind of shaped like a capital T. Right when you walked in you saw the bed, it was a pretty big bed. I'm guessing queen sized. Then when you looked to your right, he had a desk and a floor lamp, and when you looked to the left he had a little sitting area with two big bean bag chairs, one red, one black. The TV was hung in the corner visible to all areas. I was surprised at the colors too. The walls were gray, all the furniture was black, and the décor was mostly red. Next to his bed on one side, was the door that led to the bathroom and on the other was the door that led to his walk in closet.

"Eli!" I said pivoting to face him, "your room is freaking amazing!"

"Like it, huh?" he said sarcastically then he went in and plopped down on his bed. "So, blue eyes what does your beautiful self want to do? "

"Play a game? Like a little kid game?" I said with a smile creeping across my lips.

"How about….. Hide and Seek! That used to be one of my favorite games when I was a little kid" he said as his eyes lit up.

"Okay," I said "but on one condition. I get to hide. You stay here, and count to fifty. Out loud! So I know you're not cheating." I said teasingly.

**Eli POV **

"Alright, blue eyes." So I covered my eyes and started counting. "1, 2, 3, 4, 5 "

**Clare POV**

"Oh where to hide! Where to hide! I don't know this house well at all!" I thought to myself.

So I ran downstairs and was looking around, Alice and Ben kind of gave me weird looks as to say "what in the world are you two doing?"

"Hide and seek!" I replied fast. Then I ran off in another direction, and look what I found! The guest bedroom. Oh, this is just perfect. I listen hard to see it I can hear Eli counting to know how much time I have I hear "39, 40, 41, 42" so I know I have to make a run for it. I run into the adjoining bathroom and lay down in the tub thinking "this is perfect! He'll never look here."

**Eli POV**

"47, 48, 49, 50! Ready or not here I come!" I yelled. I wonder where Clare could be. I'm pretty sure I heard her go downstairs so I'll check there first. As I headed downstairs to look for Clare I remembered that she didn't know my house that well yet. So I started looking in the places that she would most likely be. First I walked into the kitchen, and looked under and over and beside everything.

**Clare POV**

Please don't find me! Please don't find me! Please don't find me!

**Eli POV**

Well, she's definitely not in the kitchen. Maybe she went into the dining room like under the table or something. Nope. She isn't there either. Where could she have gone? I strolled into the living room and started looking under the tables and even under the couch where my parents were sitting. Now that would have been clever. Let me see, the only room I haven't checked is the guest bedroom. She must be in there.

**Clare POV**

He just walked in the bedroom, don't panic Clare. It's not like he's going to look where you are. He might just turn around and walk right out the way he came in. or not! He just came in the bathroom, oh what to do, what to do. I'm just going to lay here and be still, yeah! That's what I'll do.

**Eli POV **

Well, she isn't under the bed or in the closet. Let me go look in the bathroom. I walked up to the shower/tub and peeked behind the curtain without her knowing, because she was, in fact, there. I stepped back then walked up again and yanked the curtain and shouted "BLUE EYES! "

**Clare POV**

"AHHHHHHHH! Eli why on earth did you do that? You scared me half to death! You could have just gently pulled the curtain back, and said "I found you Clare" and then give me a smile. But noooooo. You just had to scream, and scare me. Oh, and Eli, what time is it?

"It's only 10:15 Clare." Eli replied.

"Crap! My curfew is in 15 minutes! You have to take me home now Eli."

"Alright, Blue Eyes. Let's go."

As we were on our way home I had no choice but to think about what had happened at home while I was away tonight. Had my dad threw a vase at my mom? Was she hurt? Or was my dad out with a hooker like all other nights. When we pulled onto my street I couldn't help but notice the ambulances at the end of the street, almost where my house was.

"Eli, what's going on? Don't you dare tell me that those are at my house." As I said this sentence I couldn't help but feel the tears well up in my eyes.

Eli reached over and took my hand in his while rubbing my hand with his thumb he said

"Clare, don't worry a hair on your pretty little head. No matter what's happening we will get through it together." I nodded and sat back with my eyes closed as we pulled up to my house. I cracked open my eyes and there they were. The ambulances were pulled up in front of none other than my house.

"Eli," I said almost in a whisper "can you go see what's going on? I can't, I just can't."

"Yeah, I'll go see." He said while getting out of the car. It seemed like a thousand years waiting for him to get back in the car with me. But when he did, I was so lost in thought that I gasped and then looked over biting my lip.

"Clare, everything's going to be alright. Your mom just fell down the stairs, and they suspect she has a broken foot. Your dad was nowhere to be found when they got here and there still trying to contact him. Your mom said she left the key to the house in its normal hiding spot, and that you need to stay with a friend tonight. So you might want to call Ali or someone else, and then when the ambulance leaves we'll get your clothes."

"Eli," I said slowly "do you think that maybe I could stay with you?" I didn't really know what I was saying; all I knew is that I wanted to be close to Eli, and him not to leave me.

**Eli POV**

"Sure thing Blue Eyes. Let me text my mom and let her know your staying over." I said, smiling with a genuine smile.

**Hey mom, when we got to Clare's house there was an ambulance outside, and her mom is going to the hospital. Do you think it would be okay if she stayed with us tonight? –Eli**

As we were waiting for my mom's reply, the ambulance left and I promised Clarethat we would be sure to visit her mom as soon as visiting hours started tomorrow. Right when we were about to go inside and get Clare's stuff, my mom texted back.

**Sure, Hun! Tell Clare that I'm sorry about her mom, and that she's welcome here for as long as she likes. Oh! And by the way tell Clare that we were planning on going to the beach tomorrow and ask her if she wants to go. I trust you two! –Mom **

**Thanks mom! We'll be home in 30 minutes or so. –Eli **

The beach! Now I'm really excited. "Clare!" I said, "Were going to the beach tomorrow! So make sure you pack stuff for spending the night, and going to the beach."

"Your mom said yes? That makes me happy." She said while packing her bag quietly.

**Clare POV**

Let's see, shorts and a tank top for pajamas. My yellow bikini with the word love in pink all over it for the beach tomorrow. A cover up. And jeans and a cute graphic tee for the afternoon. I also grabbed my toothbrush, waterproof mascara, and my brush. Looks like I'm all packed. "You ready Eli?" I asked.

"For sure Blue Eyes. Let's get going." He said as he locked is arm around my shoulders and we headed outside to Morty.

The drive back to Eli's house took about 15 minutes, so I decided to pull out my iPod, and hook it up. Eli might not like all my music, but I don't care. It will just be a change of pace for him. Perfect! It went straight to someday my prince will come by Ashley Tisdale. I love this song. I think it describes Eli and my relationship in a weird way.

_Someday, I will find my prince. He may be far away, but I know he will come, someday. _

_Prince of my dreams far away, to call my own someday._

_Someday, my prince will come, and someday I'll find my love. How thrilling that moment will be! When the prince of my dreams comes to me. _

_He will whisper "I love you" and steal a kiss or two. Though he may be far away, I will find my love someday. Someday, we'll say and do, the things weve been longing to. I'll know him the moment we meet, for my heart will start skipping a beat. Someday, when my dreams come true._

"I love that song, Eli." I said with a huge smile plastered on my lips.

"me too, Blue Eyes. I think it really describes how we feel about each other." He said while still looking forward.

"You are my prince, Eli." I said as we pulled up to his house.

We walked inside and were greeted by his parents, then headed up to his room to get ready for bed. As I walked into the bathroom with my pajamas and I changed and brushed my teeth. Then when I walked out I noticed eli laying on his bed in reb basketball shorts and no shirt.

"come here Clare" he said with his signature smirk creeping across his face as I jumped on the bed next to him and curled up in his arms.

" I had fun today, Eli. I really like your parents, and I hope they like me." I said.

" im sure they do clare! Who couldn't?" he said.

"well goodnight, Eli. Sweet dreams." I said smiling.

" I love you Clare." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you too, Eli." I said as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

Well... what didya think? 3 reviews equals chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3

**So, i've been super lazy. I'm really sorry guys! It took me forever to get this up. But... Here you go! the glorious chapter 3.**

Chp. 3

**Eli POV**

As I opened my eyes, I realized that it was morning, and that Clare was lying next to me. Oh, that's right she spent the night last night, and were going to the beach today! Wait? Do I smell bacon? Thanks mom! I looked over at the clock and noticed that it read 8:34. I decided that I had time to get up and go to the bathroom, and then wake up Clare.

**Clare POV**

I felt Eli get out of the bed next to me and then stretched. What time is it? I glanced over to the clock and it read 8:36. Oh, it's too early. I drifted back to sleep, but within 30 seconds, I felt Eli shaking me whispering  
"Clare, Clare, Clare, Clare are you awake? Clare?"

"What, Eli? And yes I am awake." I replied.

"Mom's cooking bacon, can't you smell it?" he said with a smile on his face. As I inhaled the smell I closed my eyes and just relaxed. Then I slowly rose out of the bed and Eli and I walked downstairs hand in hand.

"Alice! It smells really good down here. Thank you so much for letting me stay over last night." I said as we walked into the kitchen.

"It's really no problem, Clare. We love having you here and you're welcome for as long as you like. Now sit down and eat some breakfast." Alice said in her sweet motherly tone. The breakfast consisted of bacon, cooked soft, just how I like it, and pancakes.

"Eli are we going to visit my mom before we go to the beach?" I asked.

"I think we should. Its 9:00 now, and visiting hour starts at 10, so that gives us time to get ready, and get down there. Then we can come home, and get ready for the beach." He replied looking me straight in the eye. I love when he does that, it makes me feel like the only one in the world.

"Alright, Blue Eyes, let's go get ready. I guess you can take a shower first. Then I'll go after you." Eli said.

"OK!" while in the midst of pulling him up the stairs then I remembered to yell "Thanks for breakfast, Alice!" but by that time we were already in Eli's room.

"Hey, Eli. Do you think I could maybe borrow one of your shirts after my shower? I don't want to get mine for later dirty." I asked, hoping to get a glimpse into his closet. When I walked in I was astonished at how organized it was. Jeans on one side, shirts on the other, shoes in the middle. As I was looking through his shirts I stumbled upon a pink guns and roses t-shirt. "Hey Eli, I think I'll wear this shirt." I said.

"Ugh! Clare, why did you have to find that shirt? I really wanted a guns and roses t-shirt but that was the only one they had left in my size. Go ahead and wear it, but we may get suspicious looks." He said as he turned to me and busted out laughing.

"I love you, Eli. And I don't care what other people think." I replied.

"I love you too, Clare. Now go get in the shower. We just wasted 15 minutes." He said while pushing me into the bathroom.

45 minutes and 2 showers later, Eli and I were heading downstairs and out to Morty to visit my mom in the hospital. The car ride was peaceful, for the most part. Since I plugged in my iPod last time, Eli unfortunately got to plug his in this time. As we were driving along a song came on that I didn't recognize…..

_I like where we are, as we drive in your car. I like where we are here. Cause our lips, can touch. And our cheeks can brush. Our lips can touch here._

_ You are the one who always lies close to me, whispers hello and I miss you quite suddenly, and I've been with you a lot here suddenly. But I like it right here in your arms._

_ I like where you sleep, when you sleep next to me. I like where you sleep here. Our lips can touch and our cheeks can brush. Our lips can touch, here._

_ You are the only who always lies close to me, whispers hello and I miss you suddenly. I've been with you a lot suddenly, but I like it right here in your arms._

_ Our lips can touch, our lips can touch. Here_

_ You are the one who always lies close to me, whispers hello and I miss you suddenly. I have been a lot with you a lot suddenly, but I like it right here in your arms._

I didn't have a clue that Eli listened to this stuff. But I like seeing the sensitive side of him. "Eli!" I said scooting close to him and nuzzling my face in his shoulder. "I love that you listen to that kind of music! Who's it by?"

"It's called 'here in your arms' by hellogoodbye. I really like that song. It's a good Clare Eli song." He said while smiling down at me.

"I think it is too." I said. By this time we were pulling into the hospital parking lot, here goes nothing. Eli likes to park in the very back of the parking lot, but I don't care. It gives us time to just walk and smell the roses. "I like walking around with you, Eli. It feels so peaceful. Everything at home is really bad right now. I just wish I could be with you all the time." I said as we were walking towards the hospital.

"Maybe you can, Blue Eyes. I'm sure my parents would love it if you moved in with us. My mom did say you were welcome for as long as you'd like." He said looking down at me and smiling.

"You really think so, Eli? I hope I can. It'd be nice to get away for the summer. Can we ask your mom when we get home? I don't want to confront my mom, we'll just leave her a note." I said while watching the ground as I walked.

"Clare, it's all going to be alright, I promise." Said Eli as he squeezed me tight as we walked into the hospital.

"Uhm, Edwards please." I said to the lady at the counter.

"Ahh, yes. Just take the elevator, go to floor 6 and it will be room 602." She told me, smiled, and then continued her work.

"thanks." I replied then walked to the elevator with Eli. "I hate elevators, Eli. I wish moms room was on the ground floor." I said while sighing.

"I'll protect you, Clare." Eli said while wrapping his arms around me. As we stepped into the elevator I began to get more and more nervous about telling my mom that I was moving in with Eli. I didn't know what it was, but I had this gut feeling that she was going to tell me something I really didn't want to hear. As we reached her door I grabbed Eli's hand and gave it a tight squeeze, then knocked lightly on the door. "Hey, mom. It's me!" I said nervously while steeping into her room. "Eli's here too." I said and pulled him in with me. There she was, lying in the bed with her foot propped up. I kind of felt bad, but at the same time I couldn't care less. It was her and dad's fault anyways.

"Hey, Clare. Did you stay with Ali last night?" She said while giving Eli an evil eye.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. I stayed with Eli, mom. I just need a break. I don't really care if it's okay with you or not, but I think I'm going to move in with Eli for a while. As long as it's okay with his mom, which im sure it will be. I have the key to the house, so I'll swing by and get my stuff on the way back to Eli's. Bye mom." I said while grabbing Eli's hand and leading him out of the hospital, tears already beginning to drip down my face. "I did it, Eli." I whispered.

"You were amazing, Clare. I called my mom while you were talking to yours. She said that you can live with us until things get better at home. She also said that were leaving for the beach around 1. Its 11:45 now, so we have time to run home and get your stuff from your house before we go.

So we headed to my house, I packed two suitcases, then we left to go back to Eli's. When we got there it was around 12:30. We had just enough time to eat and get ready for the beach. After we were finished eating we piled into Eli's moms van and we were on our way to the beach. I snuggled up to Eli and whispered in his ear,

"I love you, Eli. Now and forever."

"I love you Clare. Now and forever." He replied.

**Soooo? What did you guys think? They are going to go to the beach in the next chapter. By the way, this is in June. I'm going to say around the 18th.**

**Questions!**

**What day should Clares b-day be? Good name for a cat? Storyline options? **

**Sorry, these are some of the reasons why i stopped writing. i lost my inspiration. HELP! :) dont forget to REVIEW! **

**1 more thing. would you guys like faster updates and shorter chapters, or slower updates and longer chapters?**

**Bye:) -S  
**


	4. Authors note:

**Authors Note(:**

**Hey guys. I'm super sorry but I think im going to have to discontinue this story): now, if this upsets people that actually read it and want updates, I might do it every once in a while. (p.s. showing the love will help it go faster!) but anyways, im going to do a new story! It's going to be a songfic. Basically what im going to do is use the song Perfect Two by Auburn. I'm going to take each line and do a oneshot for it. This is my first attempt at doing something like this.****What i'm going to do at the beginning of every chapter is come up with a clever name*wink,wink* and tell y'all the line of the song. then im going to write a quick description of the chapter so y'all wont be confused.**** I'm going to try to write as much as I can over Christmas break, and update multiple times tonight until I have nothing left in me. So be looking out for my new story, Perfect Two!**

**Love you all!**

**Sydney**


	5. AN 2

Authors note number 2.

Hey guys. I got one review that really made my day. Im going to try to update this story as much as I can, but I've really just lost interest. So, im going to do it for you, if you know who you are.

2nd order of business. If you don't like my story, don't read it! "Oh, Eli and Clare wouldn't do that!" are not words I want to hear. This is my story, not yours. If you want things done your way, then write your own story. I'm going to make Eli the way I see him. I've always seen him this way. So, all of you my story eli haters, put on your big girl pants and suck it up.

For those of you who want more, I loveeee you(: y'all are always so sweet to me, and I'll try to do better about updating.

Bye now!

Sydney


End file.
